Rape
by goth4ever
Summary: France just can't take a hint... WARNING: strong language! pairings: USxUK if you love France a lot, be careful when entering.


Suddenly, the doors to the conference room busted open, scaring everyone but Russia in it. France walked in with his head held high and his hands out. "Perfection as arrived~!" he enounced.

England ran his hand slowly down his face and America blinked. "More like Hell has arrived…" England mumbled into his hand.

France put his hands on his hips and smirked in England direction. "Oh Iggy! You're so funny!" he said with a giggle and a wave of his hand then walked over to him. He took the younger nation's chin in his pointer and thumb and lifted it up, making England blush dark. "And tasty too…" he said then licked his lips.

America glared at him as he put an elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. England glared at him harder and growled. He kicked the other in-between the legs, causing France to yelp and fall to the ground. England stood up and put his hands on his hips. "How many bloody times do I have to tell you… I do NOT love you!!" he shouted then stormed out of the room, America quickly followed.

"All this pain is out of love from you Iggy!!" France shouted after him.

England turned around then took off his boot and chucked it at France, hitting his in the head. He then turned back around and stormed out the door.

China sighed and leaned back "You deserved that one France." He said, leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head.

France rubbed his head, still laying on the floor. "He'll come out about loving me sooner or later, I just know it."

China rolled his eyes.

* * *

England threw the men's bathroom door open and walked inside. He walked to the sink and turned it on then started to wash his face. America slowly pushed opened the room and walked inside. "Arthur? Are you ok?" he asked.

England sighed and put his hands on the sink as water dripped from his face. He turned off the water "Yeah I'm fine…" he mumbled. He stood up straight and turned to his side to look at the taller nation. "Am I really that gullible?" he asked quietly.

America frowned and walked to him. He pulled him into a hug and put a hand on his head along with his chin. "At times you can be, but France is a sly bastard whose sex drive never turns off." He has as he gently stroked the other's hair.

England hugged him back and buried his face in his chest "That damn horny bastard…" he mumbled."

America chuckled "Yes, he is indeed a horny bastard. So don't let him get to you like that. That's what he wants, and the more you get mad over it, the more he'll continue to do it. Try to ignore him. He'll feel really awkward if no one pays attention to him when he's doing something like that."

"You think so?"

The younger nation pulled away and looked at him and took his cheeks in his hands, making him look him in the eye. "I know so. And if he doesn't, then I get to beat the shit out of him."

England smiled "Alfred, what have I told you about fighting without a good reason?"

"It is a good reason! He's molesting and mentally raping my boyfriend! Plus he's calling you Iggy, which is my pet name for you. I swear, he has to be pleasuring himself every night to thoughts of you, and it's disgusting."

"Oh God… don't even give me the thoughts of that!" England said as he made a face.

America smiled and kissed his nose "Don't make such an ugly face when you have just a beautiful one." He told him.

This made England smiled. He leaned his head back and stood up on his tip toes slightly so that his lips would touch the other's lightly. America smirked and moved his head back a bit. England gave him a small glare, "Oh stop teasing me you twit!" he said then grabbed the back of the others head and pulled it down to kiss him again. America laughed to himself and kissed him back. He did love to tease England about how he was now taller than he was, even when England stood on his tip toes, but he pulled away once again.

England's eye twitched "Must I force you to the ground just to kiss you?" he asked.

"Oh by all mean, go right ahead! But now on the bathroom floor. It's so nasty. Who knows what France was doing in here before he came to the meeting room!" America said, earning a smile from the other "But that's what why I pulled away. We still have to get back before the others come looking for us and discover our secret. You were the one that made me promise you that we would never tell what happened on July 4th, 1776."

England blushed lightly and nodded "R-right. Ok, let's go." He then stepped back but stepped in a puddle on the floor. He growled and looked down at his wet sock "Oh bloody hell!" he shouted, making America laugh.

* * *

China looked up as England and America walked back into the room. "Finally," he said "What took you two so long?"

America smirked "England was looking for his lost '_fairy'_ friend~!" he said in a teasing tone as he winked at him.

England glared at him, getting the hint "Don't make fun of my fairy friends! They have feelings too you know!"

"Whatever you say~!"

France was now sitting in his seat which was right across from England's seat. He tapped his finger on the side of the other's boot which was sitting on the table as he smirked "Are you sure you weren't trying to hide your phone number so you could have mine instead?" he asked slyly.

England did as him and America talked about and walked to his seat. He sat down and entwined his fingers together as he looked up at America, who was now standing at the front of the table. "What's your _'ingenious' _ plan this time, America?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed at America and not France.

France tilted his head slightly and glanced at America. America put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"I have a brilliant plan to stop global warming!" the blonde with glasses said proudly. "We build a giant dish to reflect all the sun away from the Earth! Very heroic I'd say."

England rolled his eyes and China blinked "Wouldn't that kill the planet more than it would save it? Plants need sun light to grow and plants give us oxygen. It's a chain, you know."

America waved a hand at him "Eh, what are a couple dead planets gonna do to the planet? We'll just plant some more!" China sighed.

France looked America over then glanced back at England. His smirk popped back up on his lips and he slipped off his boot. He gently ran his toes along and up the other's leg, getting under his pant leg.

England kept his eyes on his boyfriend, showing no emotion. "_Just relax… breathe… breathe… Oh Jesus!_" he thought then mentally jumped when he felt the other's foot slowly run up the inside of his leg and close to his crotch. He did his best to fight back the blush and to not explode. America glanced at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, just long enough to piss France off when he discovered that his little "footsies" trick wasn't working at all on England.

He growled quietly under his breath, "_What the hell?_" he thought "_That normally make England jump 20 feet or so out of his seat!_"

China then made a face and waved his hand in front of his face. "Oh geez… what smells? And it's not England's feet because it didn't smell like this when he walked in."

France's eyes widened slightly and he blushed a bit. He quickly slipped his boot back on then leaned back in his seat as he put up his hands. "It's not me! Both my shoes are on."

"Um… I never said it was you, France." China said a bit awkwardly.

France blushed a bit more and crossed his arms. He looked away from the other to see America staring at him. He glared "What the hell are you looking at, burger boy?" he asked in a hiss.

America put up his hands "I never said anything!"

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

England smirked ever so slightly. America's plan was working much better than he had thought, and with China's unknown help, it was making the job of pissing off France a lot more easy. Now all he had to do was completely ignore the other and his tricks until he stopped. Easier said than done… but he could manage for the 2 hour meeting.

* * *

England sighed as the meeting came to an end and stood up. He stretched upward then put his hands on his hips and looked at America. He smiled some, but when America and him made eye contact, he quickly turned to a glare. "Don't you even ask if I want to go to lunch with you to that stupid burger joint. That stuff is disgusting." He said.

America frowned "But England!" he whined.

"No."

America sighed "Fine! I'll go by myself then!" he turned toward the door and winked at him before walking out of the room.

England sighed and smiled some. "_He thinks he's 007 when he's really negative 7._" He thought then looked up. France was staring at him. More of a slight glare then a stare really. England glared back then leaned forward to grab his boot. He was very proud of himself during the 2 hour period. France had tried everything he could manage while sitting down and England ignored all of it. Sure it was hard, but he did it.

France watched him reach for the boot but then smirked and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him across the table and into his lap. England's eyes widened and he quickly looked up at him as he blushed. "No one here to save you now Iggy." He said "You can't keep that act up forever. Sooner or later, I'm going to find your breaking point and I'm going to make you whimper and moan and beg for more." He whispered, leaning to put his mouth near the other's ear.

England growled but took a breath then slid off the other's lap. He stood up, taking his wrist back and picked up his boot. He slipped it back on and started for the door but France grabbed him before he could. He kicked the heavy door shut and locked it then pinned the other to the floor. England's eyes widened and he blushed again. He glared "Unhand me." He said calmly, trying not to get mad.

France just simple grinned devilishly and leaned down to place his lips on the other's in a forceful kiss. He bit the other's lip, pulling it down then slipped his tongue into his mouth.

England's eyes widened more and he grunted when the other would touch his tongue with his. Soon, he clenched his teeth together, hoping to bite the other's tongue off but France was quicker. He removed his tongue from the other's mouth then grinned. He then grabbed the other in-between the legs, making England cry out with large eyes.

France purred "So that's your sweet spot is it? Not a problem. I can do a lot with that." He said then started undoing his own top.

England gasped then screamed "Alfred!!"

* * *

America sighed as he put his hands behind his head "I wonder what's taking Iggy so long?" he asked himself. He watched as Russia and China went there different ways, back to their own countries then turned around. The sun was setting and it would get dark soon. Where the hell was he?

"Alfred!!" he heard England scream.

America's eyes widened "That was Arthur…" he quickly looked around, seeing that France was nowhere to be found.

"Alfred!!" England screamed again.

"Oh shit!!" America shouted then ran back inside.

China heard the other curse and he stopped. He looked up to see the scared and worried look on the other's face then turned to Russia. "Russia, what's wrong with America?" he called to him.

Russia stopped and turned around slowly to look up at the large meeting building "I just heard England scream America's name, so I'd say he's in trouble."

China's eyes widened and he looked at the building "Well come on! Let's go help! That's what friendship is for!" he shouted at him then hurried back up the stairs. Russia soon followed.

* * *

America ran to the meeting room and started to bang on the door. "Arthur!!" he shouted "Are you in there!?"

"Alfred! Help me!" England shouted. There was a thud and then England screamed again "No! Get that nasty thing away from me!!"

"Quiet my little butterfly, you'll enjoy this." France said quietly.

America's eyes widened in rage and fear. What was France doing to his boyfriend in there!? He tried the door knob but it was locked. He growled and started to hit his shoulder against the door, trying to break it down.

China then ran up next to him and looked at the door then back at him "What's going on?" he asked.

Suddenly, the door next to the meeting room opened and Canada walked out. His eyes were wide "Brother, what's wrong?" he asked.

"France is raping England!" America shouted.

China's and Canada's eyes widened "I never thought he would go this far!" China said.

"Yeah, neither did I, but now France is gonna pay once I get this fuckin door open!!"

China grabbed him, making him stop. "Stop it! You're going to hurt your shoulder doing that!"

"I don't care!!" America shouted, glaring at him with small tears in his eyes.

The short nation stared at him then turned to Russia as he walked to them. He pointed at the door "Russia, you're Russian, can you lock pick this door?" he asked, putting a hand on it.

Russia looked at him then the door. "No, but I can break it down." He said.

Canada walked to his older brother and America stare at up at him then turned to the door. "Arthur run! Russia's going to break down the door! Get out of the way!" he shouted as he tossed his hand to his side.

They could hear England grunted but then France yelled, telling them that England had done something to get away from the other. "Ok, go!" England shouted. "Get me the bloody hell out of here!" then he screamed "Hurry!!"

Russia lifted his foot then kicked the door in like it was nothing, sending the large wooden doors flying. America ran in and looked around. He saw England huddled in the corner, half clothed with France towering over him. Also half clothed. America looked at him then growled, his eyes flamed with rage. He stormed over to the older blonde and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around. "Get you fuckin hands off my boyfriend!!" America shouted then nailed a punch right in France's jaw.

This sent France to the ground. France spit out some blood and glared up at him. "Why you… he doesn't love you! He loves me!!" he shouted.

"You son of a bitch!!" America jumped on the other and started to punch the living crap out of him.

Canada ran to England and knelt down next to him. "England-san, are you alright?" he asked.

England's eyes were now gushing tears. He lunged forward, hugging the quiet blonde tight. He cried into his chest "I-I was so scared… so scared…" he said quietly.

China's eyes widened and Russia and he ran to the brawl on the floor. "Hey, hey, hey break it up! Break it up!!" China shouted as he grabbed America and put him in a tight headlock and Russia grabbed France.

America thrashed around in his arms "Let me go!! I'm gonna fuckin kill him!! I'm gonna put his fuckin face into the ocean and drown his sorry ass!!"

France panted, gladly taking the support Russia giving him. He wiped some of the blood from the corner of his mouth and glared back at the other "You little bitch! You think that sense you're a country now, you can go around doing as you please!? The world isn't like that!!"

"Oh listen to you! You rape any man you see that you think is cute!! This time you went WAY too far!"

"I was showing him how much I love him!!"

"You don't love him! You just want someone for your little sex games! You're nothing but a fuckin prostitute!!"

"You take that back!!"

"Why don't you come over here and fuckin MAKE me take it back you little bitch!!"

"Enough!!" England finally shouted.

America stopped trashing around as a good percent of his rage disappeared. His eyes widened and he looked behind him and China to see England standing there with a blanket wrapped around him that Canada had given him. "Arthur…" he said just barely louder than a whisper.

"Both of you, stop it!" he shouted then walked in-between them. He glared at both of them then turned towards France. Faster than France could realize, England had drawn back his hand and smacked the other clean across the face, making Russia stubble to keep his hold on France. He grabbed a handful of the other's long blonde hair in the back of his head and pulled it closer to his face, making France grunt. "If you _ever_ try shit like that again… it's not Alfred that you're going to have to worry about… or Russia, or China, or any other country… Got me?" he said in a low and dangerous voice.

France opened his eyes slightly to see the cold hard glare in the other's eyes, making his wide slightly.

England gripped the other's hair tighter, making France yell. "I asked you something…" he said in the same tone he use just moments before "GOT me?"

France nodded "M-mhmm…"

"Good…" England let go of France's hair and brushed his hands together to dust off any of the long blonde hairs he had in-between his fingers. "Russia, China, Canada, take France to the hospital. Alfred, you're coming with me." He said then turned towards the door, not even bothering to grab his clothes that were sprawled out on the floor.

China slowly let go of America as he stared at the door then looked up at him. "Hey, are you going to be ok?" he asked, gently putting his finger tips on the other's arm, but he gasped slightly when he was small tears drip from his eyes. He took his hand back, putting his finger tips to his lips "America…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine." He said then turned for the door too and picked up the other's clothes then walked away.

* * *

"Arthur!" England heard the other call after him as he slowly made his way down the stairs. The English man stopped, but didn't turn around or say anything.

America ran out of the building and paused at the top of the stairs. His tears had been wiped away, but he had lost his glasses in the brawl. "Arthur, I-…" he started but England cut him off.

"Don't tell me you're sorry, because I know you're not." He said suddenly.

America swallowed. He wasn't sorry for what he had just did. He was pretty damn proud of himself. He had been wanting to get even with France for a long time sense he had started his crap, but England told him that if he had ever gotten into a war with France, that he would never forgive him. If China and Russia hadn't stepped in when they did, a war would probably be the case. He looked down, tightening his hand into a fight then shook his head.

"You're right. I'm not sorry about what I just did. I'm pretty damn satisfied right now, if you want to know the truth, but that's not what I was going to say." He looked up again "I was going to ask if you wanted to stay with me until… you know… you were alright, because I know right now you're not ok, so I won't even ask." He explained.

England was quiet for a moment then finally spoke "Alfred, come here." He said then his head lowered "I can't seem to move from my place, heh…"

America blinked then trotted down the stairs. As soon as he reached the stair behind the other, England turned around quickly and wrapped his arms tight around him, barring his face in his chest to cry. America's eyes widened but he then wrapped his arms around the other. He put his lips on the other's hair as he gently stroked his hair and closed his eyes. "Shh… Shh… it's going to be alright… I have you now…" he said a bit louder than a whisper.

He listened to the older nation cry and embraced the cold dampness of his shirt. The only sound was England until he heard grunting coming from behind him. America's eyes flickered open and he turned his head slightly to watch China and Canada help France down the stairs. France and he locked eyes for a moment. America could see anger and slight regret in his eyes as they scanned over him and England. America frowned at him, not glaring at all, then turned to rest his lips on the other's head then closing his eyes again.

"I love you, Alfred" England said suddenly.

America kissed the others forehead "I love you too, Arthur."

France watched them for a moment then turned away.


End file.
